What do You Want From Me?
by Makai-Rahl
Summary: Drabble/ song fic oneshot for Adam Lambert's "Whatta Want From Me?" Charon/FLW. Yes, one of those. Fluff and OOC-ness abound! Enjoy and R&R please! My first Fallout 3 fic! Rated for death and language.


Disclaimer: :Yeah...nope, don't own any of it.

A/N: So this came to me at work actually, and after reading countless wonderful fics with this ship, I decided to take a stab at it. Ok, before we start , this is my first Fallout fic, I don't have a beta, and this will have fluff and occ ness.. Off we go!

_**Hey, slow it down, whatta want from me? Whatta want from me? Yeah I'm afraid, whatta want from me? Whatta ya want from me?**_

The first time that she had laid eyes on the impressive Ghoul, he had an aura about him that screamed, "Yes, I _will _tear your head off." but she knew that there was more than met the eye. She was freaked out, but compelled at the same time by the silent stranger. She bout his contract for 2,000 caps, and hoped that it was worth it. What was she thinking? That she could get him to talk? After watching him blow his former employers face in, she doubted it. What did she want from him?

_**There might have been a time that I would give myself away oh once apon a time I didn't give a damn. But now here we are, so whatta ya want from me? Whatta want from me?**_

He never understood why she insisted on dragging him all over the goddamned wasteland and back along with that freaking dog. It couldn't be helped he supposed, she held his contract. It was better than being holed up in that fuckin' bar that was for damn sure. That sorry excuse for a ghoul never deserved to even speak three words to the woman that was across from him now. He caught her studying him again, across the campfire with the dog at her feet.. Mumbling something unintelligible before standing to go take a leak, he wanted to make a short patrol before she fell asleep. He would never admit that he was studying her too. Damnit, he was getting attached. What did he want from her?

_**Just don't give up, I'm working it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, just need a second to breathe. Just keep comin' around. Whatta want from me? whatta want from me?**_

She was hoping that he knew that he wasn't her slave. He wasn't! He was her friend and protector. She just didn't get what his problem was some days. It wasn't her fault that they had gotten blindsided by a few raiders outside of the Little Lamplight caverns and finally after half an hour of fighting had a chance to take stock of life and limb. So why was he glaring at her like she had done something wrong? He would calm down eventually. She had to admit she loved the fire in his milky blue eyes, and the way his cheek muscles moved when he grinned at their foes as he tore them to shreds.

_**Yeah it's plain to see, that baby you're beautiful, and they're's nothing wrong with you. It's me, I'm a freak. But thanks for lovin' me, 'cause you're doin' it perfectly. **_

He loved her, plain and simple. She was everything he wasn't. Bright, cheery, smooth skinned. She was his personal angel sent from the heavens to torture his soul. He was the one who was scarred, irradiated, and falling apart; patches of muscle and sinew visible in stark contrast to his yellowed skin and black hardened leather. She loved him anyway though, and he knew that she was his, but had a feeling that it wouldn't last. It was too good to be true.

_**Yeah there might've been a time when would I let you slip away, I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life. **_

_**Just don't give up, I'm working it out. Please don't give in, I won't let you down. It messed me up, just need a second to breathe. Just keep comin' around. Whatta want from me? Whatta want from me? **_

She knew it was goodbye when they reached the Memorial and the chamber for Project Purity. Tears ran down her face, he was unable to cry. She had handed him his contract, telling him that he was free to live a better life once the machine was operational. He didn't want to believe that she wasn't going to make it out of there, there had to be another way. Any other way. She was too good though, her principles wouldn't let her sacrifice anyone else; let alone him. Damn it all to hell! She had saved his ass more than he wanted to admit. He wanted her to find another way. She wanted him to be free. This was going to fuck him up more than he wanted to admit, he couldn't imagine his life with out her now.

_**Just don't give up on me, I won't let you down, it's all right just don't give up.**_

Her final thoughts were about him as she pressed the three buttons that would free them all from the hell hole that was the wasteland. Turning, she smiled and waved at all of them as she hit "Enter" and everything went white, pulling her into the great beyond with her father, hoping that he would be alright in the long run.

_**A/N: So….great, terrible? Ehh? Review please and let me know. I love reviews! This was hard for me to get down correctly, it sounded better in my head and while I was lisitening to the song. But Let me know!**_

_**Makai**_


End file.
